


And You Don't Care

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I read a fic and liked the style, If they read this - sorry I ruined your stuff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Second person POV, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: I read the series "A lonely sort of victory in the end" and got inspiration, this isn't exactly what I had in mind, but it is still one of my better stuff, I guess so..... enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And You Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The skater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426684) by [bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb). 



> I read the series "A lonely sort of victory in the end" and got inspiration, this isn't exactly what I had in mind, but it is still one of my better stuff, I guess so..... enjoy.

You share your small house with 2 dogs and a snake who you had from before.

They are all the same size and weight they were when this all started, you however are not.

You are now skin and bones, and your hands shake more than they used to.

You pass the time by reading your pets all of your books, all of the pages slightly bent from use and the bigger ones with hardcovers have faint blood on them from before you got your bat.

The floors of your house creak more than they used to and your air conditioner is starting to die.

Your dreams are visions of the house collapsing on top of you, but you are never scared.

You are crazy,

and you don’t care.

The electricity in your house still works.

The old generator that you never had used before now chugs all day long.

You play any games that don’t require the internet.

You first never wanted to play games that featured zombies, but over time, you didn’t care anymore because it is something, and you don’t have anything anymore.

You are crazy,

and you don’t care.

Your plants haven’t died yet.

You have named them.

Each the name of a person you knew from before.

You hope that not all of them are in memoriam, because if they are, then you are the last one.

It doesn’t matter though if people are still alive or not, either way, you will still be alone, with your plants and pets that lived longer than your own brother.

You are crazy,

and you don’t care.

The last non-corrupted person that you saw was a corpse.

He was older than you and taller than you, you checked by laying down on the roadside next to them.

You tried to give him a proper funeral.

You tore dandelions from the cracks in the road.

The yellow didn’t mix with the reddish-brown dried blood.

You didn’t even think why he was dead,

Before your bright red mixes with the gray road and mottled yellow weeds.

You were crazy,

and you didn’t care.


End file.
